The Creature of Ultimate A: Design Templates
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: This is mainly to help out author MetalMunk15 with the Creature design for "Ultimate A" and in no way will anything stated in this be official, I'll be updating it as she sees fit, so the creature may change a lot. R&R if you want, and hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This is not so much a story, but rather a descriptive design on how MetalMunk15's creature from "Ultimate A" looks. It is based purely on the small amount of data available to me from the story itself, and this is going to be in chapters, mainly to give other design templates to the author of the "Ultimate A" story.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story "Ultimate A" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>The "Creature" of "Ultimate A": Creature Design #1.<strong>

The creature itself isn't of one single species, but rather the combination of various animals from numerous animal kingdoms. For example, the speed at which this creature was chasing Alvin in the beginning of "Ultimate A" suggest an animal adapted for hunting in the African savannah, such as a Cheetah, but yet the weight of the beast suggests an animal that is more at home in the Arctic circle, such as the Polar Bear. I personally think it's safe to assume that a Polar Bear didn't mate with a Cheetah at any point in history, but rather we only see the creature itself in opening scene of "Ultimate A" (if you haven't read it yet, do so first before reading any further).

Anyway this beast is a true monster, a "Frankenstein" animal if you will, as you will see by this description of the creature:

it's body is a cross between that of a gorilla and a horse, the chest of the gorilla covered in black hair while the waist and hips of the horse are covered in thin fur the color of moss. The head appears to be that of an overgrown wolf with the nose replaced by a hawk beak, the ears like those of a rhino in that they can pivot to lock onto the softest of sounds. The eyes are completely black, like those of a great white shark, only showing color when reflecting light in the darkness. It's canine teeth are extended into fangs as long as the extinct saber tooth cats, and just to the sides of the ears are a pair of horns similar to those found on African antelope.

The arms are a mix-match themselves, the right having brown fur like that of a grizzly bear from the shoulder to the elbow. At the elbow, the rest of the fore arm is covered in a hard black exoskeleton similar to that of the emperor scorpion, and it has a hidden chamber that, at the creature's will, can extend a short limb with a stinger attached, the venom it injects into it's victims acting as a paralytic, making the subject stung slowly lose control of their motor functions (this toxin lasts for at least three hours). The hand looks like that of a gorilla, only it is covered in the same exoskeleton as the fore arm, short curved claws at the tips of each finger (including the thumb) also contain the same poison as found within the stinger, only it is less potent and takes longer to have effect.

The left arm is different entirely, the arm from shoulder to elbow is covered in hairless grey skin similar to a rhino, with a horn from a rhino extending from the elbow. Below the elbow, the skin becomes covered in the same fur seen on the abdomens of most tarantulas, the same effect as the afore mentioned arachnid being employed as a type of smoke screen, blinding potential enemies long enough to get away. The hand is completely different from the right hand, as it appears to look like a snowy owl's foot, the inch long talons as hard as titanium, and razor sharp.

The legs are also a mix-matched pair, jointed in a similar way as a dog's hind legs. The right leg from the hip to the knee is covered in a thick shaggy fur, hiding a tough armor plate similar to ankylosaurus of prehistoric times, this plate is covered in sharp spikes. From the knee to the ankle joint, the skin changes to that of an armadillo, covered in thick plates of armor. From the ankle to the actual foot, the skin changes again to that of a bird, covered in feathers colored like those of a falcon, and the foot is that of an orangutan.

The left leg from the hip to the knee is covered in the fur patterns of the cheetah, with the skin changing to that of a centipede from the knee to the ankle, from there the skin changes to that of an arctic fish, followed by feathers similar to those found on penguins, the foot appearing to be that of a chameleon.

The tail is extremely long, covered in the skin of an anaconda, and tipped with a triangular bone as sharp as a sword. This tail is also prehensile, giving the creature a similar ability to monkeys, but also retaining the constrictive ability of its genetic template. Attached to the back, right near the shoulder joints is a pair of gigantic bat wings, giving this monstrosity the ability of flight. And like the chameleon, this monster can use its wings to camouflage itself to the environment.

The most astonishing feature of this beast is that it has the ability to talk, its voice a deep and almost demonic tone. Along with all these features, is the ability to grow and shrink in size whenever it pleases, literally able to be no bigger than a mouse one moment, and then as big as a dinosaur the next.

**End of Description #1.**

* * *

><p>Well, there's the first draft of the creature from "Ultimate A" and I really hope you guys liked it. Especially MetalMunk15, I really hope this is the creature for you, and of course, it is my gift to you my friend. Anyway, thanks for reading this, I hope you liked it, and tell me what you think by hitting the "review" button below. So as always, peace I'm out!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **This is just what I imagine the "Ultimate Beast" as I've come to call it, actually looked like in the very beginning of "Ultimate A" when it was chasing Alvin across Los Angeles.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Ultimate A" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>The "Creature" of "Ultimate A": First Form.<strong>

In its weaker form, the "Ultimate Beast" was nothing more than a black blur in the shadows to us. But with a little enhancement to the environment, and less factors for distorting it, we may just be able to see the creature for what it is.

First of all, let's just take away the rain and clouds, thus giving the creature a wash of moonlight. This lighting reveals that the first form, prior to the vehicle impact, looked a lot like a cross between a lion and a bear, the fangs a bit less pronounced and the eyes still reflecting light. But let's just assume it was day, and reveal this monster in the day light.

Once in the light of the sun, this monster looks like an overgrown otter with the head of a lion and the legs of a bear. The tail is still long, but it is obvious that this creature was meant to be a smooth skinned animal made with genetic engineering. But like most animals of any kind, this is not impervious to the effects of a vehicle impact.

The vehicle made impact with the creature on its left side, going at a speed of approximately 250 mph, cracking most of the creature's ribs beyond repair. Some of the bone shards actually punctured a few internal organs, such as the liver and the kidneys, causing some minor internal bleeding, but remember, the vehicle hasn't fully stopped yet, so the impact keeps going. When finished, the vehicle bursts into an orange cloud of sparks, the embers that land on this monster leaving burns that could in accumulation be of the third degree, but since they're spread apart, it's not even the first degree. The left arm is broken and the creature's head makes impact with the side of the vehicle, the brain suffering from a minor concussion, which could evolve into a full blown brain damage if left unnoticed.

Some other bone shards are now punctured through the side of the creature, now making the monster bleed externally. This loss of blood may make the creature weak, and un interested in its prey. For the time being, it decides to crawl back to its home for repairs, where it will be basically put down and have its brain transplanted into a special chemical cocktail used for repairing brain cells, a new receptacle body in the engineering process.

**End of Description #2.**

* * *

><p>This was a different approach, in that I designed the creature's main form first, then went back and made its weaker form. Hope you guys and girls out there found this interesting, and that's it, MetalMunk15 you can say the rest on this story, and glad you liked my design. Again, leave a review by clicking the button at the bottom, and that's it, I'm finished here, so peace, I'm out!<p> 


End file.
